Village Resident
The Village Resident is the Machine Operator for the Monkey Village (I know it's not a machine but still... I made it because it's not a monkey tower). It costs 300$ on Medium and it's skills are: Base Skill 'Efficient Village' * Decreases cost of towers in it's range by 20% instead of the usual 10%. Does not stack with the original cost lower. Tier 1 Skills 'Increased Range' * Increases range of the village by 25%. * If the Monkey Beacon upgrade is bought, also increases range of any tower in it's range by 25%. * Cost: 200 XP 'Homing Projectiles' * All projectiles shot by towers in the village's range gain a 20% chance of homing into their targets if they miss. * Cost: 350 XP 'Village Attack' * Gains an attack to shoot a 2-layer popping dart at the speed of a Dart Monkey. * If already upgraded to High Energy Beacon, it has both it's powerful beam and the dart attack. * Cost: 350 XP Tier 2 Skills 'Attack Influence' * All attacks by towers in the village's range deal an extra layer/HP damage! * Cost: 400 XP 'Property Remove' * All towers in it's range gain a 15% chance of instantly removing a bloon property (also includes Lead Bloons)! * Cost: 525 XP 'Regeneration' * If any tower in it's range has less than half health, it will heal itself by 3 HP every two seconds. * Cost: 750 XP Tier 3 Skill 'Defensive Barrier' * Has a 25% chance of releasing a defensive barrier that protects the Monkey Village and all towers in it's range, preventing them from being harmed and also instantly removing any bad status effect they have. Lasts for 20 seconds and has a 25% chance of coming again after 90 seconds. The barrier cannot be harmed. * Cost: 1500 XP Legendary Operators EXP cost: 8000 'Choice 1: Bearay Illenergy ' Gender: Female Age: 37 Illenergy is an expert operator of a lot of powerful machines, especially high energy beacons even with massive beam orbs that can make the job extremely irritating, even despite without any real training at all. She's known to be able to take down massive swarms of grouped ceramics or even low-level blimps all at one time with few strikes or focus a seriously tough enemy who's massively worsening the situation to quickly and safely take it down. Besides, the energy in the beacons allow her to survive for a long time by making her extremely tough! This made her easily transform from an inexperienced weak monkey to one of the strongest monkeys in the Monkey Kingdom! Preferred Upgrade: High Energy Beacon Skills: * Double lasting time, chance of appearing and reappearing of the Defensive Barrier. * Double power of both the dart attack and the beam attack. * Double speed of it's attacks. * Adds a new attack to release a barrier and hit it with it's beam, making the barrier red and then immediately shoot a powerful energy beam at all bloons in it's range which deals 5 layer/HP damage and has a 50% chance to stun, electrocute or remove any property they have. * Now has 75 HP. * Adds "Charged Beam" ability: Illenergy will charge the beacon then shoot an extremely powerful beam at all bloons on screen which deals 8 layer/HP damage to bloons and 500 to blimps and bosses and also release a smaller beam at the village which releases two additional beam eyes which have the usual power. Cooldown: 180 seconds. When using a High Energy Beacon, it'll have a larger eye, two additional eyes which are Illenergy's eyes and two beams will be painted on it. Category:Machine Operators